Escape Studios
Escape Studios is a visual effects academy situated in High Holborn, London, offering short courses and degrees at undergraduate and postgraduate level Escape Studios Pearson College London|website=www.pearsoncollegelondon.ac.uk|language=en|access-date=2018-11-10}}. A subsidiary of Pearson College London since 2013, Escape Studios' primary offering includes study programmes in Visual Effects (VFX), Game Art and Animation, with short courses available in Motion Graphics. Pearson College London is part of Pearson plc, and is the only FTSE 100 company in the UK to design and deliver degrees. Telegraph Education 11 August 2016 Retrieved 5 December 2018 Since the foundation of Escape Studios in 2002, more than 4,000 students have passed through its doors, moving into jobs in the animation and visual effects industries. Animation World Network, 4 September 2015 Retrieved 6 December 2018 History Escape Studios was founded in April 2002 by Dominic Davenport as an independent visual effects academy; initially based in Notting HillMyLondon 12 October 2012 Retrieved 7 December 2018, and later in Shepherds Bush, London, offering short courses in Visual Effects (VFX), Game Art, Animation and later Motion Graphics. The Guardian 12 November 2013 Retrieved 5 December 2018 The goal was to become "Europe's top VFX school". broadcastnow.co.uk 12 June 2002 Retrieved 6 December 2018 In 2010 Davenport described Escape Studios as a "finishing school for the visual effects industry in this country", The British film and television industries: Decline or Opportunity? Published by [[The Stationary Office], 24 January 2010] Retrieved 5 December 2018 often taking students with an existing undergraduate degree and helping them to break into the industry. Dusty Baxter-Wright, Cosmopolitan, June 29 2018 Retrieved 5 December 2018 In 2011 general manager Mark Cass explained in an interview with the BBC that demand for trained VFX talent was such that "we literally cannot train people quick enough to get out the door", and that the philosophy of Escape Studios is "recreate, as far as possible, the work environment that its graduates will hopefully enter". Iain Mackenzie, BBC News, 14 May 2011 Retrieved 6 December 2018 In 2012 Escape Studios spun off its software re-selling business, creating a new company, Escape Technology, "targeting the media industry", allowing Escape Studios to "concentrate fully on the continued growth of its classroom and online academies and recruitment services". Rene Millman, channelbiz.com, 21 December 2012 Retrieved 6 December 2018 Broadcast Now, 2 January 2013 Retrieved 17 December 2018 In a 2013 interview with The Guardian, Dominic Davenport explained that "our mission is to help our students escape to an exciting career in VFX", adding that Escape Studios aims to "re-create the professional studio experience to train to the latest industry-standards". Acquisition by Pearson In October 2013 Escape Studios was acquired by Pearson plc, and from September 2015 it began offering degrees at graduate level (followed by undergraduate degrees from 2016) as a subsidiary of Pearson College London. Undergraduate and graduate degrees are validated and awarded by the University of Kent. University of Kent Website Retrieved 18 December 2018 Pearson announced that "Escape Studios will retain its name and Shepherd’s Bush location", and promised a “smooth transition” for "all existing students and staff". Education Investor 7 October 2013 Retrieved 7 December 2018 Escape Studios' primary offerings are in three areas: Visual Effects (VFX), Animation and Game Art, although short courses are available in Motion Graphics. Tutors include Head of Animation Alexander Williams. Evening Standard Thursday 29 June 2017 Retrieved 5 December 2018 Visiting tutors include animator and graphic novelist Sydney Padua. PCL News 12 March 2018 Retrieved 6 December 2018 Industry Partnerships Industry partners include Framestore, The Mill, MPC, Electric Theatre Collective, Jellyfish Pictures, Bluebolt, Cinesite, DNeg and Milk. Escape Studios Pearson College London|website=www.pearsoncollegelondon.ac.uk|language=en|access-date=2018-10-11}} In 2012 Escape Studios launched the first VFX Festival in London, in partnership with MPC, Framestore and Cinesite. creativebloq.com Retrieved 6 December 2018 Escape Studios participates in the National Saturday Club, an outreach program that aims to help students from diverse backgrounds gain access to the creative industries. Escape Studios at saturday-club.org Retrieved 5 December 2018 It also co-operates with ScreenSkills to offer courses aimed at under-represented groups such as women and minorities. Evening standard 13 June 2019 Retrieved 14 June 2019 In January 2019 Escape Studios announced a Master's Degree in storyboarding and previsualisation, the first of its kind. Escape Studios at awn.com Retrieved 25 February 2019 References *The British film and television industries: Decline or Opportunity? Published by [[The Stationary Office], 24 January 2010.] Retrieved 5 December 2018 Notes External Links *Official site Retrieved 5 December 2018 *Escape Studios at whatuni.com Retrieved 5 December 2018 *Escape Studios YouTube Channel Retrieved 5 December 2018 Category:Visual effects companies Category:Animation schools Category:Entertainment companies established in 2002